


Fluffy Triskelion

by RagingMuppet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingMuppet/pseuds/RagingMuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can't stop thinking about Stiles. When Stiles turns up at his house he can't keep his secret anymore. FLUFF! one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Triskelion

Derek Hale was thinking about Stiles Stilinski again. Stiles was a handsome geek with smart abs and gorgeous lips.

Derek walked over to the window and reflected on his foggy surroundings. He had always hated dark Beacon Hills with its tight, teeny trees. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel flirty.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a handsome figure of Stiles Stilinski.

Derek gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an adorable, mysterious, water drinker with beautiful abs and fit lips. His friends saw him as a wild, wooden werewolf. Once, he had even revived a dying, baby wolf.

But not even an adorable person who had once revived a dying, baby wolf, was prepared for what Stiles had in store today.

The foggy teased like hugging wolf, making Derek charming. Derek grabbed a fluffy triskelion that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Derek stepped outside and Stiles came closer, he could see the squealing glint in his eye.

Stiles gazed with the affection of 1822 attractive bitter bird. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a kiss."

Derek looked back, even more charming and still fingering the fluffy trisekelion. "Stiles, I love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two rare, resonant rabbit kissing at a very wild pack night, which had taylor swift music playing in the background and two funny uncles cuddling to the beat.

Derek regarded Stiles's smart abs and gorgeous lips. "I feel the same way!" revealed Derek with a delighted grin.

Stiles looked loving, his emotions blushing like a brief, breakable bat.

Then Stiles came inside for a nice drink of water.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW STORY GENERATOR DID ALL THE WORK WINKWINK


End file.
